User blog:Xeno Gotenks/Majin Army
Hey guys, how has it been? Today I will like to discuss with ya on my thoughts with the upcoming majin invasion hosted by our very own hated sorceror, Babadi. This event will most certainly be one of the greatest events that will ever happen in the multivese tournament because many unsanctioned battles will assume in this arc. For example, could you imagine Kakarot (zenkai-post) having his rematch with U18 Vegeta while also having a majin boost? Fights like these are entirely possible within this arc. But for now, lets talk about the warriors who have already been affected by Babadi's magic! : King Piccolo-''' This Super Namek is already strong enough by himself without any power given to him. With Kami fused into him being the nameless namek reborn, but with the evil being dominant, he is not too far away from being as strong as U16 or U18 Piccolo, who can now defeat a Cell Jr. with no problems. But with the powers of the Majin Boost, King Piccolo will become a force stonger than practically all of the warriors in his universe (minus Ghost Broly and Hirudegarn) and may even challenge the likes of Dabura, Bojack, or Perfect Cell before his failed suicide. When the time comes, I really hope he fights Piccolo from either U16 or U18, Gohan it, Gohan is fighting a evil version of his surrogate father who he adores, or even Gast Carcolh again. Hell, a match between him and Goku will be nostalgic since King Piccolo was Goku's first and true evil nemesis that had real power at his disposal. Hopefully one of these scenario's will play out since they will have some meaningful affect to not just the characters, but to the readers as well since we can sympathize or relate with the ensuring conflict. : 'Jeice-' While this guy has really no true holding to anything significant to the torunament so far, hopefully that will all change in the events to come. As the most senior member of the current Ginyu Force, he is probably the strongest soldier under the Planet Trade Organization (after Salza). But with the Majin boost, hopefully him and Majin Burter will do some damage to some low /medium-level tier warrior in the tournament Mary Sue, universe 9 contestants, Raditz, Android 17, I'K'L', some U19 members, etc by using some crazy new "'''Purple Comet" techniques. Let's cross our fingers and hope for the best! : Burter-''' Despite getting the short end of the stick so far in this tournament by Southern Supreme Kai, killed by an enraged Freeza, killed again by Prince Vegeta as a Ghost Warrior, etc, hopefully he will get some love by Salagir in the near future. Just like what I said with Jeice, I want him to have some crazy joint attack with our favorite '''Red Magma, and have some decent battles with some of the more average fighters. : Nappa-''' Unlike the other Majin possesed warriors, Nappa has had a pretty good run so far in this tournament despite not being as strong as Freeza yet Cargo, humiliated Freeza, gets some commentary time from time, etc. Heck, the only time I can recall he had some problem on-screen was when he was defeated easily by U18 Gohan during his negotiation with Kakarot. So lets add more to the good list of things Nappa has done sor far by him having a badass fight with some warriors as a Majin now! Personally, I will '''love it if he can do battle with Freeza again, only this time he may have the strength to actually fight him. Plus if he has those blutz waves lamps in his eyes, he may just be strong enough to defeat Freeza fair and square (unless Freeza uses his "My Place" magic to bind Nappa into submission mentally). Hopefully good things awaits for our favorite bald saiyan in the events to come! : Kakarot-''' Oh yeah, this psychotic version of Turle... I mean Goku is already badass as he is. As the only Super Saiyan in his universe besides Vegeta even Broly, Kakarot has power that can sweep aside a good portion of the competition. But thanks to the magic given to him by Zen Buu, Kakarot is the only current saiyan alive who can access the infamous "'''Golden Great Ape" state both Brasca and Queen Hanasia have achieved this state many years before Kakarot did. With that power, he can rival U18 Vegeta as a SSJ2, which is no easy feat. So imagine Kakarot in that state with his majin boost, not including a zenkai he has received from his near-death experience with Vegeta! Kakarot may very well be strong enough to take down Vegeta as a SSJ2, and be able to challenge him as a SSJ3 (or him using his unnamed full powered state). A fight like this needs to happen no matter what, or at the very least Kakarot attempts to kill his own universe's Vegeta for laughs and giggles lol. Plus, a match against U3 Bardock, U18 Pan, U18 Gohan, or Goku will be interesting to see as well. Also just for Salagir to fuck with our minds, he also gives Kakarot the banned "Super Saiyan 4" form as well despite saying he will never use that power in his story? Kakarot could easily become one the THE strongest warriors throughout the entire tournament with such raw strength underneath his deranged ass lol. : Dabura-''' Despite not having much to do since he already has his majin power up and lost to Perfect Cell, Dabura is nice to see time to time due to him being a kickass Demon King. What I want is for him to help coordinate the majin army invasion with Babadi, and if he has to fight, he will challenge Southern Supreme Kai [though he will most likely lose unless '''stone spit is successful], Eastern Supreme Kai, U12 Trunks, Piccolo (U16 or 18), Gohan (U16 or 18), or Goten with Trunks (U16 or 18). Lets pray that events like this come into fruition. : Audience and Tournament Commitee-''' While it is almost guaranteed that no epic battles will result from this, at least it will be cool to see the audience members trying to kill each other while possessed nameks and vargas sending them to different locations via multiverse technology to have coordinated death battles. After all, seeing Wyatt Augustin III having to fight five other furries in a burning mobius forest will be dope as Super Sonic battles Dr. Eggman lol. : 'Cell (Unconfirmed)-' While I hope to dear god that Cell was not truly possessed by Babadi (instead he pulled a Vegeta to steal the power, while retaining independence), his majin power up will be the most frightening out of all of the recent possessed. With a power level rumored to be around SSJ3 Goku during the Buu saga, Cell's strength will be absolutely monstrous if he had the majin power up as well (could rival even base Super Buu, or more). If this is the case, expect a magnificent match between him and Vegeta during the fourth round, unless the majin invasion happens sooner than later. Plus if Cell decides to go on a absorption spree on the audience members, his power level will rise to dangerous degrees. As for a fated match besides Vegeta, I will '''absolutely love it if he gets to fight U16 Gohan to the death in a secluded area. A fight like this is something I believe Salagir has been secretly been working to, and I have no doubt he is itching with hives to draw this match with Asura behind the ink. GET HYPED!!! So far, these are all of the concurrent warriors and spectators who have been brainwashed by Babadi to participate in his silent invasion. With that out of the way, lets talk about the warriors we wish we want to be possessed by Babadi for the upcoming civil war. : Recoome-''' Most of you reading this may be thinking "why on Earth would you want Recoome to be in Babadi's army, he is useless" or something similar to that affect. It is quite simple guys, and once I explain it, you will like this idea. Let's say that Recoome was given the majin boost right before getting out of his rejuvenation tank, and stays in the shadows right before the majin invasion occurs. During the invasion, Babadi orders the possessed Vargas to silently send Recoome to Universe 10 to retrieve the Dragon Balls there. Once arrived, Recoome has a epic rematch against Nail and gets to fight Cargo as well. '''If he wins, Recoome will have the dragon balls for Master Babadi to utilize, which could greatly empower the wizard to unimaginable levels. This possible scenario is purely why I want Recoome to get possessed so that he could not only fight Nail again, but to give us readers a feeling of dread that if Recoome wins, Babadi will be a step closing to becoming nigh-omnipotent. : Salza-''' Despite getting his ass handed to him by Krillin and later killed again by Prince Vegeta as a Ghost Warrior, Salza is arguably the strongest fighter underneath the Frost Demons. With the majin boost, Salza could become strong enough to rival Freeza in some of his intermediate Restriction Forms, which is scary for some mid-level warriors. With that power underneath his belt, I hope Salza has his rematch with Krillin, who is forced to use his maximun kaioken to keep up. If not, either Tien or Videl will be fun to watch as well. : 'Raditz-' This possession could be extremely scary depending on when it is used. If Raditz was possessed now, he could become strong enough to rival Freeza in his true form, and could result in a epic battle with him or Cooler in his true form as well in base form, not in his Great Ape form which will make him even stronger. But if the possession occurs if Raditz attains the mystic form, Raditz could easily become one of the powerhouses underneath Babadi's army. How strong he will be with both mystic and majin I'm not entirely sure, but we can all agee that he will be giving some poweful fighter a really hard time in comabt. At the very least, U3 Bardock will not stand a chance. : '''Mary Sue- For laughs and giggles lol. : Dr. Raichi-''' This possession could be extremely beneficial for Babadi if he manages to pull it off. With Raichi underneath his palm, Babadi could have access to half a century worth of ghost warriors that Hatchiyack has been collecting. With this additional miniature army by his side, Babadi could easily outmatch most of his adversaries with just sheer numbers. Plus Ghost Broly, Tapion (and Hirudegarn), and the Frost Demon empire will do wonders for Babadi, especially if they too can get the majin boost as well. It will be foolish for Babadi to not possess Dr. Raichi at any cost, because his army will become immensely stronger with him on his team. : 'Bojack-' While it is highly unlikely Bojack will get possessed now due to him being back in his own universe, it is also not impossible to retrieve him. All Babadi has to do is send a possessed henchmen into his universe via Vargas technology, and possessed Bojack using his sended henchmen as a medium for the magic. With Bojack on his side, it will be cool to see him having a match against either Cell (for vengeance for his death, especially if Cell can resist Babadi's magic), Prince Vegeta (to avenge his Ghost Warriors's death), or U16 Gohan. Other than the matches, Bojack will be cool to have just for bloody carnage and blatant, wanton destruction lol. : 'U8 Frost Demons-' Having all three of them under his command will be a very smart move on Babadi's part. For Freeza, the majin spell could drastically empower his awesome strength, making him all the more efficient at killing. Plus the power boost could even help unlock his dormant '''Augmentation form as well. As for a fight, a battle against either Goku or U12 Trunks will be cool to see. Hell, I'll even take a fight against U13 or U18 Vegeta as well. As for Cooler, his majin boost will make his power soar to new heights, and may become strong enough to finally challenge U12 Trunks once and for all. Who here once to see 5th form Cooler using his Sauzer blade having a sword fight with SSJ Trunks with his Brave Sword? I sure as hell do! Last and not least, is King Cold. His Second Augmentation form makes him a true force to be reckoned with, so could you imagine him with the majin power up as well? He could perhaps rival Super Perfect form Cell during the Cell Games, which will make him outclass many of the fighters throughout the tournament. Babadi should take advantage while he still has the chance. : Prince Vegeta (Universe 13)-''' Despite what Babadi has said about him avoiding to possess any Vegeta throughout the tournament, it will be a little disappointing to not see a incarnation of Majin Vegeta. If Babadi somehow manages to get this Vegeta underneath his belt, it will be cool to see Vegeta having his rematch against Dr. Raichi, or attempting to fight Kakarot, Freeza, U18 Gohan, or U18 Vegeta. It will also be interesting to see him fight U12 Trunks or Goku to see how those scenario's play out as well. Hopefully Babadi will change his mind about Vegeta, and attempt to possess this one at least. : 'Android 18-' Due to her being a cyborg who has recently gotten her powers restored, it will be interesting to see her with a majin boost as well. As for fights, hopefully she will attempt to kill Android 17 because lol, Yamcha, and Krillin, before she sets her sights on Goku to finish her own programming. Also a match against Android 16 will be cool to see as well. : 'I'K'L' Mother-' Why not, lol. : 'Broly-' Babadi will have to be a complete dumbass to not attempt this! A being who is the personification of rage itself, Babadi should have no problems controlling this monster to his every whim. With this one character, he could practically solo the entire tournament, and still have his other henchmen to clean up where Broly has missed to kill. To attain him, Babadi should use the same procedure on how he should attain Bojack as well. While a tedious task, having Broly will make Babadi even closer to exacting his vengeance on Universe 1 and his natural enemies. : 'Piccolo (both Universe 16 and 18)-' While it may be impossible for Babadi to control him due to both Piccolo's having basically being pure of heart, he should at least ty. If he succeeds, it will be cool to see both Piccolo's battling their respective universes Pan or Gohan. As for Universe 18, seeing Majin Piccolo vs Goku will be very cool to see, since Salagir will be paying direct homage to '''Supersonic Warriors 2 as well. Let's keep our fingers crossed on this one, because it will be cool to see if he does go majin! : Son Bra-''' Her being possessed with make Babadi's army very powerful since Son Bra is at least in the top 8 most stongest warriors present than Vegetto, Broly, Gast Carcolh, Zen Buu, Ghost Broly, and U18 Gotenks, and may be stronger than Cell. As a SSJ2, she can wipe out anyone who stands in her way, and will being singing playful songs throughout her rampage. In addition to the majin boost, Son Bra may very well become strong enough to finally challenge her father even as a SSJ2, which is '''very scary in it itself. If she somehow manages to achieve the SSJ3 form as well, god help us all. Hopefully she also won't be on her period too, lol jk jk. Well that pretty much sums up my thoughts on the upcoming Majin Invasion. If you have any thoughts on what you may think may happen and who you wish will get possessed, please leave a comment below. See you next time! Category:Blog posts